


Way to Casual Sex

by SweetWriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cock Warming, Kitchen Sex, Living room sex, M/M, NSFW, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, all sides in a relationship, not safe for fanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWriting/pseuds/SweetWriting
Summary: A collection of short stories where all the sides have sex in the most non romantic way possible. Super casual sex that answers questions like, if the sides can stretch their arms, what can they do with their dicks?Tags and ships will be added as chapters go up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 68





	1. Stretch Cock with Remus and Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> After spending a month of writing nothing but hard-core smut, I decided to tone it down just a little bit with writing the most casual NSFW content as possible. Please drop from prompts in the comments because I do not have a list this time

Remus sat on the counter of the kitchen watching Virgil work. It was the emo’s turn to make dinner that night and Remus was just bored enough to watch him. “Hey Virg!” he called “Did you know human can fit a whole racoon up their ass. I wonder how many we can? I bet I can fit at least two of you!”

Virgil signed, Remus could be so annoying sometimes and it had only gotten worse after he had revealed himself to Thomas. Still, having him around again did feel oddly familiar.

And so did the poking on his butt.

Virgil glanced behind him and saw that Remus had used the sides stretching power to extend his dick, and thankfully his pants as well, all the way across the room to poke Virgil in the ass. “Remus” Virgil signed “the kitchen is not the place for sex”

“Why? Because it’s public?”

“No, knives!” Virgil said and he swung around and threatened the dark side with a butter knife.

Remus just titled his head as if to ask if he was serious “Weren’t you listening to tight ass? Object permanence and all” he waved his hand “Whatever. Hey, can you lower your pants just a little, I want to look at your butt!”

“If I lower my pants, you’re going to end up doing a lot more than look”

“Mh, maybe, or maybe not. Consider it a surprise Virg!”

Virgil did not like surprises. But at the same time this was Remus and he did kind of know what he was about to do. Still, would it be a bad thing though?

The emo turned back to the counter, pretending to consider it before slowly bringing his hands to his waste line and lowering his pants. He was wearing an apron so only his ass was exposed to the air “Whatever, do what you want,” he said as he turned to continue to work “just don’t make a mess” 

Remus did nothing for a little while, he just sat there watching the way Virgil moved his hips to whatever song was stuck in his head. He admired the way the jacket clung to the emo’s shirt as if to frame his beautiful butt. Remus waited until Virgil leaned down to put the garlic bread in the oven before extending his dick once more, this time going up that perfect ass and penetrating the side without much trouble. Oh the perks of being imaginary. 

Virgil gave a little squeak when he felt Remus enter. He wanted to turn around to stare at him but since his dick was currently stretched across the entire kitchen to get to him that probably wasn’t a good idea. 

He did his best to continue cooking, moving slowly around the kitchen as he worked. Remus himself didn’t shift to much. Whenever Virgil reached up to get something from above his dick slide out of his ass. And when Virgil came back down again, Remus’ dick got shoved right back in. 

The cold of the air felt nice around the stretched part of his shaft and was a good contrast to the warmth of his tip inside of Virg. He poked at Virgil’s prostate, not with too much force but enough to get small moans out of the side. 

Virgil tried to focus on the cooking, he didn’t have to much more to do. But Remus was incredibly good at sex and even this little bit felt amazing. The semi hard crotch rocked inside of him, rubbing his walls, Virgil clenched his ass for just a moment to feel Remus pause at the sudden tightness.

“You enjoying this” Remus smirked as he started thrusting again, this time just a little bit harder.

“Yeah, just” Virgil grunted, gripping the counter “Fuck you are to good” he moaned.

Remus danced happily at that, wiggling a little on the counter and thrusting his dick inside of Virgil while he was at it. Glancing at the counter Remus noticed that dinner was almost ready but the other sides weren’t due down for a while so he could draw this out for just a bit longer. 

But Virgil was getting impatient. The timer was right in front of him so he could see how soon Remus would need to finish before they got caught. He pushed he ass back onto the stretched crotch to try and get Remus to move just a little bit faster. His grip on the counter tightened as he leaned forward and started bucking, his own dick leaving a small spot on the apron. 

The emo looked so hot against the counter. Remus grabbed the part of his shaft exposed to the air and started pumping. The space between them really wasn’t that big and let Remus enjoy watching the way Virgil’s cheeks bounced with his dick shoved between them. Jerking off to the movement of his ass.

Finally he felt the pressure build in his base and he picked up his speed one last time. He slammed hard into Virgil’s ass, filling it with cum before pulling his dick out and returning it to its normal length safely tucked inside of his pants. 

“Fuck Remus” Virgil moaned. He always cursed when he was turned on and he knew Remus loved it “The was good”

“I know it was” the green side hopped down from the counter. With a quick wave of his hand he summoned a butt plug and pushed it right up Virgil’s ass to keep the cum from leaking out. “Now do you need help with your boner or with dinner?”

Virgil looked down at the very obvious wet spot on the apron “Let me get the garlic bread out first and then you can help me with this”


	2. Cock warming with Logan and Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Janus get warm on the couch together, and Roman may or may not walk in on them

Logan and Janus worked well together. They weren’t the perfect pair but they both understood the benefits of casual sex. Still, after spending so much time with the light sides Logan found it odd to be offered intercourse, especially one so public to the other sides.

“Oh come on Logan” Janus huffed “You and Patton have sex all the time, why would he be bother by seeing you on my lap?”

“Patton gets flustered when anyone talks about intercourse around him. It’s part of his morality” 

“Then I’ll text Remus to keep him busy tonight” Janus signed. He watched Logan pick something to read from the book shelf, A Short History of Nearly Everything, no surprise, before the logical side moved his way into the living room proper. “You didn’t grab anything for me?”

Logan just unbuckled his pants. 

“That will do” Janus smiled as he pulled his dick out. 

Logan had clearly prepped himself as he slid easily onto Janus’ shaft. It took the logical side a moment to get settled but soon he was perched comfortably on the dark sides lap and leaning into his chest. Janus wrapped his arms around him to hold him close as Logan opened his book.

They sat like that for a long while, Janus content resting his head against Logan’s and listening to him breath. Logan had a surprising amount of muscle under his clothes making him firm to the touch but he felt so warm Janus didn’t want to let go. 

Janus wasn’t completely hard, not yet anyways. His dick was tucked up snuggly inside of Logan, not moving but just enjoying the feeling. Logan occasionally shifted slightly but even he was content just sitting still.

The only noise that filled the common space was the sound of flipping pages. Logan had read this book several times so it was fairly easy to skim through. The dick in his ass was nice and the embrace from Janus was certainly a bonus.

Just as Logan was reaching the end of the second chapter he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Logan! Have you seen my-” Roman stopped seeing the two on the couch “oh, Janus”

“Evening Roman” Logan signed, summoning a bookmark to put in place “What were you looking for?”

Roman blinked a few times, his eyes clearly dilated from arousal “I uh, I was looking for, for…”

Janus let out a breath and finally let go of Logan “Do you want to join us Roman?”

“Uh, no” Roman managed to get out even though he still couldn’t completely look away.

Logan, deciding that his attention wasn’t needed anymore, went back to his book. He leaned back just enough to put pressure on Janus’ balls. The snake let out a little noise from the back of his throat which Logan found pleasurable. Out of the corner of his eye he still caught Roman staring but that was fine. 

Finally it seemed like the prince snapped himself out of it and he wondered towards the kitchen. Roman made quite a lot of noise but eventually found what he was looking for and walked back to the stairs. Before going back to his room however Roman steeped down and kissed the top of both Janus’ and Logan’s head.

“Occupy Virgil for us?” Janus mumbled, not wanting to remove his face from Logan’s back again.

“Consider it done”

When he was gone, Janus pulled Logan closer “Do you want to finish up?” he asked.

“Perhaps that will be for the best” Logan put the bookmark back into the book and set it aside “Do you want me to face you?”

“Not this time” Janus reached down and wrapped his hand around Logan’s dick. He began rubbing softly at first, not really wanting to hurry this along. Logan shifted just enough to started bouncing. 

Logan enjoyed the feeling for as long as he could while trying to remain silent. But the way Janus’ fingers danced as he moved was amazing. The logical side soon found himself moaning, with his head thrown back against Janus and he fucked himself silly on the other.

Janus came lazily, filling Logan's ass but not yet pulling out. He let the side continue to bounce until he to reached his climax and released. 

They returned to stillness for a moment, Janus doing the minimum of waving his hand to vanish their mess. Once Logan caught his breath, he stood up slowly so as to carefully remove the dick from his abused hole. He pulled up his pants, gave Janus enough time to put his dick away, and flopped back down onto the couch. They should really do that more often. Maybe Roman could join them next time?


	3. While on the Phone with Remus and Virgil (and Janus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Virgil were enjoying a lazy fuck when Janus called

Remus had gotten bored and decided he wanted to have sex with Virgil. Virgil had nothing better to do so he agreed. The dark side of creativity had suggested they do it in imagination because he and Roman recently created a new castle there and Remus wanted to ‘break it in’.

That, in theory, is how Anxiety found himself in a medieval castle, on a king’s bed, getting fucked by Remus.

It was enjoyable at the very least, no toys this time but that was fine, he was feeling pretty vanilla that night anyways. While he watched Remus fuck he ass Virgil heard his phone going off. Virgil clamped a hand over Remus’ mouth and answered the phone “What’s up?” he said as evenly as possible. 

“Virgil, it’s Janus. Have you seen Remus?”

Virgil glanced up at the green side, who just licked his hand in response “ew” he mumbled and wiped his hand on the sheets “Yeah, I have him, we’re in imagination right now”

Janus made a humming noise “Are you busy? Can we talk?”

“I mean I’m just bottoming, so it’s not like I’m going anywhere” Virgil said as Remus made a little noise of amusement, or he just liked how Virgil clenched his ass at that moment. Still, he kept quiet for now so Virgil kept talking. “What do you want?”

Deceit just signed; he should really know better when involving Remus in literally anything “Roman came back to the common space with an arrow in his back that he didn’t even know was there” Virgil glanced up at Remus who nodded to confirm it was him “Let him know Patton is very disappointed and has let Roman off of cooking duty for tonight and is instead asking Remus to fill in again”

“What!” Remus yelled, he slammed into Virgil’s prostates making the emo moan and pull his phone away from his face “He didn’t even feel it, why is he getting special treatment?”

“Because Roman is dramatic and Patton is soft” Virgil heard Janus say. It suddenly got a little hard to focus on the voice over the phone because Remus had picked up his pace and was no longer following through with the previous lazy sex. 

“Mh, fuck. Janus, you know if Remus is forced to cook again we’re eating worms” he managed to say between moans “Just summon a copy of whatever Thomas is eating”

“Thomas is eating pizza tonight”

“Again!” Virgil’s voice went up an octave as Remus leaned down and licked at his nipples.

“I know, he totally needs another night of garbage food” Janus signed, pretending he wasn’t having a conversation with two people fucking.

Remus suddenly got that look on his face that he gets whenever he thinks he has a good idea “Oh, I know!”

“We are not eating Virgil’s ass for dinner Remus” 

The dark twin pouted “But-”

“No” Janus cut him off “I’ll talk to Patton again. But you two should hurry up anyways” and with that he hung up.

“Boring!” Remus yelled before looking at Virgil “Looks like someone is finally enjoying themselves!”

Virgil’s face as scrunched up in pleasure, Remus made no move of slowing down his pace and his thrusting was rubbing Virgil’s walls raw in all the right ways. “Just, just keep going” he moaned.

Remus happily complied. Angling his dick to once again hit the emo’s prostate, he slammed into it over and over again. Virgil moaned and gripped the others arms to try and keep him steady as Remus wrecked him. He slowly reached towards his own dick and started jerking off in rhythm of Remus’ thrusts to help build to his climax. 

Eventually he worked himself up enough to climax, his back arching as he came all over his chest. Watching Virgil was enough to get Remus to cum as well though he decided instead of filling up the side he would join the mess covering the emo. He pulled out and aimed his dick at the side as he released. 

Once Virgil came to his senses enough, he shot Remus a glare “Did you have to do that?” he growled. 

“No, but I like seeing you covered in cum” Remus cheered and kissed the side “How soon did Janus want us down?”

Virgil checked his phone “We probably have time for a shower” he signed “I don’t just want to vanish the mess this time, pretty sure you never get rid of all of it”

“I like the smell!”

“You’re disgusting”


	4. Watching a Movie with Patton and Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman get a bit more than cuddly while watching a movie together

Roman loved watching Disney movies with Patton. He was one of the few sides that truly appreciated the masterpieces the same way he did. Well, that wasn’t completely true, but cuddling next to the side, it didn’t matter.

They had just finished Tangled and were moving onto Moana when Roman moved in for a kiss. Deeper than the little pecks they had been playing with before. And when Patton started to kiss back, Roman pushed him down against the red bed.

“Would you mind if I touched you tonight?” Roman whispered, his hands just hovering over Patton’s belt. He would have loved to run his hands against the side but Patton didn’t respond right away, instead he just kind of signed “What’s wrong?” Roman stopped.

“It’s just that, I was really enjoying our movie” Patton mumbled. 

That got a smile out of Roman “We can keep it on you know.” He bent down a pecked a small kiss of Moralities forehead “How about this? You lay on your stomach and I’ll love you from behind. That way we can both still watch the movie!”

“Promise not to be too loud?”

“Well I’m not going to stop my commentary? Honestly Pat, how does saving a turtle make you worthy of saving the entire ocean?”

Patton giggled and drew Roman back down into a longer kiss “Yeah” he smiled “But let me take my pants off first”

It didn’t take long for the two to strip and flop back down onto the bed. Roman turned up the volume on the tv just to make sure that was the loudest thing in the room while Patton got comfortable.

The blue side summoned two pillows, one for under his hips and the other to hold while watching the movie. He made sure the one under his hips was lined up perfectly so when Roman was fucking him there was something between his legs. 

Once Patton was ready, Roman plopped down behind him and absently started stretching the others ass. The first few scenes of any Disney movie were always the best and the Prince really didn’t want to miss it. 

As the people of the island danced and stories were told, Roman did his best to keep him commentary minimal. Eventually he looked down to judge his work, decided it was enough he removed his fingers and sat up. “Hey Pat, you ready?”

“Hu?” Patton glanced back, looking like a momentary forgot Roman was there “Oh yeah, green” he said and went back to the movie. 

Roman had the decency to wait until he shoved his dick in before looking away. He enjoyed the little noise Patton made as they both got settled. He liked just staying there for a while, content with just being inside of the other. When he finally did get moving with lazy thrusts, Moana had already found her ancestors boats. 

He kept at that for a while, shifting slowly to enjoy the feeling. Patton was more focused on the princess finally following her dreams and setting out to sea. He would occasionally lift his ass to change the angle of Roman’s thrusts but for the most part they stayed pretty consistent. 

Roman’s commentary was spliced up with the occasional moan for the little squeezes he was getting around his dick. Finally something he said must have gotten to because Patton because the other threw he hand behind him in attempts to swat at the Prince “Shhhhh” he insisted. 

In response to that Roman thrusted hard into Patton’s prostate. 

“Ah!” the blue side gasped. His vision temporally gaining stars and thick moans forcing themselves out of his mouth. “Roman, I love you but”

“You love my butt more?”. Patton swatted at him again, Roman just laughed and kept thrusting “Want me to finish up before the sad scenes?”

“Yes please”

Roman planted a kiss on Patton’s head and got to work building them both up to their climax. He didn’t attempt to hold back his load and allowed a lazy release inside of Patton’s butt. The Prince kept going until Patton came as well and together they rode out his release. 

When they were both done Roman didn’t pull out. Instead he laid down on top of Patton and hugged him. A way of his hand and the mess was gone making this the perfect position to cuddle in as they finished the movie.


End file.
